


Unleashing the Beast Within

by mediaman89



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Lust, Porn, Sex, The Beast Within, energy gaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karel is improving on the battlefield along with Gina, but needs shooting practice, Gina has the tendency to unleash the vicious, deadly hunter personality within him, Karel doesn't feel empowered, and is in need of a lot of shooting training, and Gina help Karel unleash the beast within him and give him so much energy in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashing the Beast Within

Unleashing the Beast Within

Lasers are being flown around hunting down ogretails, there in battle are Karen Schieder and Gina Dickinson shooting down some ogretails in the battlefield. The two soldiers are covering each other while raising some hell.

Karen: We're almost there!

Gina: Yeah, keep at it, unless you're cowarding!

Karen: hmph, stay focused!

These soldiers are spending their oracle points on their god arc to shoot down the weak targets, like it's target practice, but without underestimating them, shooting down their targets until the last of them are cut down and the infestation being brung to a stop.

Gina: Well, that is the last of those pesky beasts, you wanna call it in?

Karel: Alright...

Karel clicks in his comm device on his right ear.

HQ: Karel, status report!

Karel: The enemies have all been taken down, objectives fulfilled!

HQ: Good work, then that means the mission is successful.

Karel: Requesting pickup.

HQ: We're on our way, check your com-map for the pickup location.

Karel: Alright, got it. We're heading to the pickup point now. Karel out.

Karel breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that the mission was over, but done well. Karel seemed bored at one moment.

Karel: Man, that was easy, bit bored of that, too.

Gina: Still was good hunting nonetheless!

Gina, who is grinning slightly starts getting a bit lustful but without showing too much of it, she walk around Karel, moving her hands and touching around his upper body, mainly his shoulders.

Gina: I needed a bit of action every once in a while, maybe we should celebrate this success! How about a drink?

Karel: Yeah, I suppose so, i'm thirsty.

Soon after, the helicopter arrived and took them back to headquarters.

*Back at Fenrir HQ* 15 minutes later

Hibari greets the two at the resting area, Karel and Gina began to pay attention. Hibari is pleased with their progress, but wants to see more out of the two, with Gina being a more experienced shooter of the group.

Hibari: Well done out there, your battle skills are getting better, but you need to sharpen your gun skills a little more making minor adjustments along the way, Gina knows a thing or two about shooting, so make sure you get a bunch of practice in the simulators before heading to the field again, I don't want to risk you guys heading there unprepared.

Karel: Absolutely, we won't let you down! Though I wish to figure it out on my own.

Hibari: It is tough, but be cautious and take some pointers, you'll get better, I know you will be.

Gina: I'll keep him in check, don't worry. We would never go unprepared.

Hibari: Good to know, i'll be going now. Go get some rest.

Hibari leaves, then Karel goes to head back to his room upstairs.

Karel: I'll go back upstairs, i'm tired.

Gina: I'll come see you in a minute.

Karel: Yeah, sure.

Karel then leaves the arena, goes up 3 stories and back up to his hotel-like room.

*10 minutes later* Karel's room

Karel is sitting on his hotel-like room reading a magazine on some catalog on clothing. He is reading the magazine enjoying the content, until a few minutes later, there was a beep on the door. Karel puts his magazine down and goes to the door, and uses the speaker.

Karel: Who is it?

Gina: *over com* It's Gina, let me come in?

Karel: Alright, hang on....

Karel opens the door for Gina and lets her in.

Gina: Hi there, Karel.

Karel: *quietly* hey.

Karel always wanted to work alone, even though he still now has a relationship with Gina, he allows her to keep him company.

Karel: So, been realizing I was tired all this time?

Gina: Yeah and so have I. Thought we can drink together to celebrate.

Gina has a wine bottle in her hand and sets it on the table.

Karel: Whats that? *points at the bottle*

Gina: It's cherry wine, might be your favorite flavor, I see.

Karel: Yeah, I always liked cherry. Thanks.

Karel got the cups for himself and Gina and began to pour in the wine and drink together.

Karel: So i've gotten a bit better, have I?

Gina: Yeah, with a little more bite, you can become more than just a predator! You just have to be in the thrill of battle, like I am, then the Aragami will fear you!

Karel: Don't know if I have that killer instinct like you do.

Gina: *giggles* come on, we all do. By the way, thats a tasty wine...

Karel: Yeah... but how do I unleash that beastly factor? I don't feel so excited when i'm in battle.

Gina: There is nothing more exciting than being in the thrill of hunting, I try to be the most deadliest on the battlefield.

Karel: You do have some special hunting perks, I do say.

Gina: Whats the matter? getting a bit sloppy?

Karel: N.. no! not at all!

Gina: No no no, it's okay. I know how it feels to lose a bit of concentration and energy every once in a while.

Karel: No, really i'm okay. I can...

Gina puts her finger on Karel's lips, quieting down. Gina's tone gets lustier.

Gina: I can help get you that energy that you need.

Gina put her hands on Karel's face.

Gina: Maybe this will help.

Gina begins to slowly kiss him, and it slowly grows passionate.

Karel was at a lost for words when she kissed him.

Karel: uhh... I... I..

Gina: Trust me.

Karel: o.. ok then....

Karel continues making out with Gina, her hands touching around his body, giving Karel an uneasy, awkward feeling that quickly turned to be pleasurable. Gina kisses him all over his lips with passion.

Karel then kisses her neck, causing Gina to get a very pleasurable feeling, he then puts his hands on her boobs through her clothing.

Gina: *quietly* Oh yeah, that feels sooo good.

This keeps going on until they stop and they begun to undress each other.

Gina: Let me see what is under this beast...

With curiousness taking over her, she assisted Karel in taking off his collar shirt, Karel's body is a semi-muscular tone, Gina is in awe of what she saw, and rolls her palm down his chest. Karel begins to take off her shirt, exposing her chest, full of a petite figure, with small sized boobs but with hard, perky tits and a slim, sexy stomach.

Gina: Like what you see?

Karel: uhh... yea, I guess.

They both continued making out, feeling each others bodies. This went on for a few minutes and they begun to take their lower garments off, first Karel's, then Gina's. Karel's exposed genitals have reached a full erection, with his manhood sticking out big time, ready to give a good intercourse. Karel can't help but feel awkward.

Karel: oh... fuck yes..

Gina does a bit of quiet purring, to get him even more hot. Karel lays down on his back sideways on the couch with his dick sticking upwards. Gina looks at his dick in quiet awe and moves to his crotch and begins to give oral sex, bobbing her head up and down on his manhood, with her lips going up and down his shaft, giving him great stimulation. Karel begins to moan hard.

Karel: Oh yes.... ooohhhh...ahh....right there....

Gina gives a quiet "mmmmmmmm" vocal noice as she sucks on his erect dick, then cups his balls with her right hand. Karel moans quietly and receives a ton of pleasure, with Gina having a good time.

This continues on for a few minutes and then she got on her back on the couch, spreading her legs to provide an opening for him showing her beautiful, wet pussy.

Gina: Feeling good?

Karel: *quitely* yeah.

Gina: *on a sexy tone* Go on then, treat me like an animal, you know what to do...

Karel: You sure you'll be fine?

Gina: Of course. Come on, fuck me!

Without hesitation, Karel puts his erect cock inside of her, he does slow thrusting, increasing the speed eventually. Gina starts moaning in short bursts as she gets fucked, with Karel getting into the thick of things touching all over her petite body, with Gina craving for pleasure.

Gina: Oohhhh...Yes...ahhhh!

Karel touches on her boobs and made her more stimulated.

Gina: Oh yea..right there...

Karel continues to make love to her, this goes on for a few minutes then, Gina gets on top of him and rides his erect, wet dick.

Gina: Such a sexy body, I like it when you take control...

She goes up and down his dick, and raises her head slightly up and moans as her pussy gets stimulated, feeling the ecstasy and sensation overcoming her.

Gina: Yes...yes..that feels so good, fuck me hard!

Gina leans on Karel and he begins to thrust his hips into her while his erect cock is inside her, he starts slow then speeds it up, the two moan like crazy.

Karel: Ahhhh...ohhh..oh yeah, gonna fuck you hard....

Gina: Ohhhh yes, thats it, ooohhhh...ahhhh...yes!! yes!

The two of them are feeling a lot of energy and lustfulness with each other, Gina got him into it, after all, she wanted to bring out the beast within him as they mate and have fun with each other. This went on and then they switched positions, they begun to have doggie-style sex, with Gina on her knees and hands all over the couch and Karel on his right knee and left foot on the floor.

He puts his dick inside of her from behind and continued doing her, he grabbed her hips sliding her hips into his.

Gina gets screwed from behind, moaning hard, and moving her head up and down slightly.

Gina: Awww yess...ahhh....ohhhh...oh yes.....

This keeps going on for a few minutes then they switch positions, with Gina getting up on top of Karel once agin, Karel rubs his hands all over Gina's naked body and private parts, her skin gets rubbed in all the right places and she gets more and more aroused by the minute, Gina likes what Karel has done so far with her.

Gina: *breathing* You make me feel sooooo gooood.....

Karel: I am, huh? you're so special....

Gina: I loving every minute of how you fucked me, sooo good... You made love to me like an animal, I like that, I guess that beast is unleashed.

Karel: I guess I am doing a good job.

Without hesitation, Gina kissed him on the lips hard.

Gina: I guess I helped unleashed the beast within...

Karel puts his big, erect cock back inside her pussy and continues fucking her, this went on for minutes, until it was time for him to climax. Gina climaxed first after she was screwed much enough, she let out a yell as she climaxed.

Gina: AHHH! *breathes* *quietly* ohhh.....ahhhh....ohh....oh yes....

Karel: i'm about to lose it, get off.

Karel was being very careful, if he came in her, she would have a child with him, he would wait until he got married to do that, Gina complied and got off, quickly laying on her back on the couch with Karel above him, stroking his cock above her torso, he stroked it long and hard, then he ejaculated, strings of white, sticky cum shot out of his dick and splattered around her stomach, her breasts and body, giving her body and shiny vibe to it. Then Karel sat back on his couch, feeling satisfied.

Karel: Boy, what have I done....

Gina: It's ok, you did good. *puts her right hand on Karel's left side of his face*

Karel: I feel guilty or something.

Gina: No no, don't worry about it.

Gina makes him come to terms about what he has done, and that he has nothing to worry about.

Gina: Besides, *kisses him* I really like you, I know you'll be a good hunter someday.

Karel: You seem like something else, with those hunter-style instincts before, acting kinda odd and...

Gina: Silly you...

Karel: How did I do?

Gina: You did great. You fuck like an animal, I like that. The thrill of being in battle is vicious, and this comes close.

Karel: Ugg... I'm tired, we should sleep, i'll let you stay with me, I feel I can trust you.

Gina: I know you will, I won't bite, I won't let anyone hurt you, not even those damn aragami monsters.

Karel: So, more training tomorrow?

Gina: Of course, I think you feel better already.

Karel: I guess so.

The two then conversed, then started to sleep, laying beside each other. Gina knew how to unleash the beast within him, and the lustful Gina did just that. Now they have to prepare for tomorrow for target practice and even more sexual energy.

END


End file.
